Giratina
250px |Caption = Artwork of Giratina's Altered Forme from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl}} Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is a legendary Pokémon and part of the Creation trio along with Dialga and Palkia. It appears at #210 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #487 in the National Pokédex. Giratina has the ability to travel through and control dimensions at will (other than those of time and space); it travels through dimensions by creating portals from whirlwinds fired from its mouth. When in any dimension other than the Distortion World, it changes from its Origin Forme to its Altered Forme unless it is holding a Griseous Orb. It is stated that Giratina and the Distortion World are personifications of antimatter. There are three Giratinas made for M.U.G.E.N, the first by Cyberlizard, an edit of this version by God Alosson, and another by RicePigeon. Cyberlizard's Giratina Cyberlizard's Giratina character uses a scratch sprite of itself, attacking using a combination of its wings, tail and fire-based attacks. The animation is very stuttery, having generally three or four frames in its attacks, and its walking/running animation is lazily done, as its legs simply rotate side-to-side. It is, however, one of Cyberlizard's better' creations. Unfortunately, it is currently offline. God Alosson's Giratina Edit While it is only a W.I.P., this edit of Cyberlizard's Giratina does include a few additional features and bug fixes, including three new hypers (Wing Smash, Shadow Force and Bus Drop), newly implemented AI programming, and has an intro featuring Omega Tiger Woods, Weegee, Yoshi, Kyurem and Ugly Snivy. Giratina's AI allows it to use hyper moves repeated times without consumption of the power meter, making quick work of veteran fighters, topped off with a fairly high Life stat (double that of the average character) that auto-regenerates over time, Giratina can be considered to be rather cheap. A secret move, Bus Drop, cuts characters Life to 1; luckily, this move is not used by CPU. While this edit fixes some bugs, it introduces a few new ones. For instance, the newly added hypers will only activate if another attack was used prior, and as mentioned previously, Giratina's AI can repeatedly use hypers without using any power whatsover, so if it were to use Shadow Force, the opponent would be constantly trapped in an infinite until KO'd. It should be noted that when knocked down, Giratina will take a fairly large amount of time to get back up again, so if the opponent lacks any on the ground moves, they'll have to wait until Giratina gets back up, all the while Giratina is regenerating its Life. As of the recently, God Alosson is not longer working on this edit, because of an update he made a while back broke the character, so he has stated this edit is open source. 'Stats' *Life: 2000 (Regenerates by 5 every 40 game ticks) *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 (Damage taken is reduced by 50% when power is below 3000) 'Movelist' 'Hypers' Sky form Attack/Origin Form - Giga Flame - Shadow Force - Wing Smash - Bus Drop - RicePigeon's Giratina 'Gameplay' RicePigeon's Giratina uses sprites from Pokémon Platinum, as well as some custom-made ones for attack animations, etc. Much like the Palkia and Dialga characters RicePigeon created, Giratina attacks, teleports, attacks, teleports, etc. apart from when Giratina uses his signature move (Shadow Force); when this happens, Giratina teleports itself and all other charaters to the Distortion World where it transforms into Origin Forme, goes into the background, attacks more frequently, and remains in the transformation for the duration of the round. 'Stats' *Life: 2000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' Videos File:MUGEN Arceus Vs Giratina-0 File:Mugen Arale vs Giratina Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Movie CharactersCategory:Generation IV PokémonCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:BossesCategory:GenderlessCategory:Ghost-type PokémonCategory:Dragon-type PokémonCategory:AI-Only CharactersCategory:2000's CharactersCategory:Cheap Characters